winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbatea
Barbatea is the Alfea school librarian. Appearance Barbatea has short and thick cloud shaped purple hair and her eyes are at an angle pointing upwards. She wears large round glasses. Her outfit is the stereotypical librarian attire, consisting of a blue vest, light blue, long puffy sleeved, collared dress shirt, an indigo long skirt that has a small slit at the bottom and above-knee blue, high heeled boots. ~Barbatea~.png Personality Barbatea loves books, she was shocked when Faragonda told her to close the library and when asked if there was a problem, she said "yes" but quickly changed her answer. In the comics, she is shown to dislike loud noises in the library, like when workers were clearing the tunnel that was found behind the library walls. According to Musa, Barbatea does not like the sight of dust and would cause a bit a of ruckus if she did. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Barbatea made her debut in the Betrayed!. When Bloom was doing research on Daphne in Alfea's school library, Bloom accidentally calls out all books related to "Daphne the Nymph" by using the library's research system. Due to so many books flying around and books trying to escape from the restricted volt, Bloom was unable to stop them. Barbatea soon calls Faragonda, who casts a spell on the books, stopping them. After the accident, Faragonda asks Barbatea to close the school library, without using magic. Faragonda later asks Barbatea to remove all books mentioning Daphne from the school library. |-|Season 3= Barbatea makes a minor appearance in The Company of the Light. As punishment for leaving the school without permission, Griselda sends the Winx Club to the restricted section of the School Library to organize reference books for Barbatea. In the Alfea Under Siege, the library is set on fire by Darcy. Fortunately, Musa is able to put out the fire Darcy created, Barbatea greatly thanks Musa for doing so. Specials Revenge of the Trix When Bloom was looking for information about her sister, the library began malfunctioning and books the books started flying. She and Faragonda calmed the library and put the books back in their place. BarbateaNick.png|Barbatea in Revenge of the Trix Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= Barbatea makes her debut in A Job for Bloom, where she is initially seen complaining about the noise in her library until one of the walls falls, revealing an ancient basement of the library that has connections with Alfea's secret tunnels. The room was filled with cases of old books and parchments like manuscripts and musical scores. After Barbatea realizes that all the newly discovered material allegation needs to be cleaned, evaluated and cataloged, she is approached by Musa, who offers her help as a paid job in the library. Before any clean is done, however, Codatorta and the Specialists arrive to check on the underground tunnels that extends under Alfea, since they could be very dangerous. When coming back from the tunnel basement, Timmy brings some of the manuscripts with him in order to help, but Barbatea complains about how they are covered in dust and should be cleaned before being carried inside the library. Barbatea appears again in King Nobody, where she compliments Musa on her organization with the books found on the underground tunnel. She is thankful that Musa is enjoying herself, but still finds a moment to complain over how she detests dust and disorder as she leaves Musa alone to finish her job. |-|Season 7= In Winx Summer Camp, Barbatea is seen at the party on the last day of the summer camp. World of Winx *Issue 173: The Surprises of Alfea Trivia *Her name might derive from the Italian word "barbate/barbata" that means bearded. **Generally used in botanic, "barbate" describe plants with hairlike tufts, like the Carduinae . Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Alfea Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Human Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies